Dear So and So
by is-love-a-sin0915
Summary: What would happen if Ed and Roy sent letters back and forth? Only time, or shall I say writing, will tell.
1. Dear Colonel fartbag

A/N: this is something I've been thinking about doing for along time. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: This story is about Edward and Roy sending letters back and forth. Just watch how each letter changes over time. :)

x

Dear Colonel Fart-bag,

Just want to let you know that I have found no more clues to my quest and that I-used-all-your-money-to-buy-new-clothes. Anyway, I will be heading in to Central to receive a new mission. But first I have to make a pit stop at my mechanic's house. I need my auto-mail repaired and Al wants visit mother's grave.

Oh! I'd almost forgot, I met up with Armstrong on the way to East city and he showed me this hilarious picture of you in your boxers. He told me you were late to a meeting so you rushed out of you apartment so fast that you forgot your pants. I couldn't stop laughing! Love the rubber duckies!

-Ed


	2. Dear halfmetal

Dear HalfMetal,

Thank you ever so much for the letter. It was very nice to hear from you, but it was very hard to read since you have such small hand writing. Anyway, I have been informed that you have used my money without permission so I must close you state alchemist funds you have do to robbery. Oh, and do please say hi to Al for me. Also tell him I have found a kitten in need of a home, if he's like you have it.

Also, I have been told that you got into a fight down in East city. I just want to know if you're alright, so when I see you again I can burn you to a crisp. Because Havoc informs me that the picture you saw was the photo you took when you came to my apartment one morning. So, you better watch your back.

Sincerely.

Colonel Roy Mustang

(The Flame Alchemist)


	3. Dear Colonel flame butt

Dear Colonel Flame-Butt,

Thank you for reminding me about that photo. I forgot I made copies. But anyway, I just want to tell you that I have to what a week before I can go back to Central, cause Winry wants to repair my leg to, you know polish it and stuff.

I also want to thank you for being so concerned for my well fair. (Al made me say it) Anyway, thanks, even though you said you're going to torch me. Its just you're the first person to ask if I'm okay. Winry just yelled at me because of my auto mail. Al always sees me hurt so he tends to overlook it. But I would never have imagined _you_ of all people, to actually be concerned. Sorry for the rambling.

-Edward Elric


	4. Dear Mr Elric

Dear Mr. Elric,

You're welcome. We may fight and argue but I would never think to look over my subordinates well fair. I'm not that mean as you may think.

Anyway, I have information to you from King Bradley:

"Dear Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist,

By the order of King Bradley, you are no longer able to stay in Resembool out of military orders. Tomorrow you will report to Central to check in with Colonel Roy Mustang.

Sincerely,

King Bradley."

I hope you understand, Fullmetal.

-Roy


	5. Dear Roy

Dear Roy,

Sorry I haven't wrote back in awhile, been busy packing. I guess I'll be in Central about seven p.m.; it's because our, Al and I, train has been delayed.

Roy, I have something to ask. Would you, um, like to go o dinner with me when I get there? You know to talk about the King Bradley thing and all that.

-Edward Elric

p.s.: Hope to hear from you soon.


	6. Dear Ed

Dear Ed,

I would love to go to dinner with you when you arrive in Central. How about you come to my place around 8:00 and we'll take off from there. The reason you have to come to my house is because I have the day off that day.

Oh have to tell you. Today Havoc told me that he told Armstrong today was the day when all male officers have to where a mini skirt, which isn't true. Anyway, so Armstrong came in wearing a skirt, EVERYONE was taking photos! You should have seen Louis's face; it was bright red, either with anger or embarrassment.

Sincerely,

Roy


	7. Ed I'm sorry

Ed,

I'm sorry about last night. Really, I never meant to get you mad. It's just that…never mind. You probably hate me enough already. I just with you wouldn't act so childish sometimes! It gets on everyone's nerves sometimes!

-Roy

p.s.: please write back


	8. I'll Kill myself

Edward!

Ed come on! Please write back! I'm REALLY sorry I did what I did. This isn't what I want to happen! Ed, please, write back, if you don't…I'll kill myself.

-Roy


	9. Love Edward

Dear Colonel Fart-bag-butt head,

I WILL NOT forgive you for trying to kiss me! I don't care that you were drunk you should've had that thought! For your information the reason I act childish is because…iwantyoutonoticeme.

Love,

Edward

p.s.: sorry about not writing you, I was thinking about things.

p.s.s.: Please don't kill yourself, because if you do, I'll die as well.

p.s.s.s.: maybe I'll forgive you this once…


	10. Ed, Help

Help me, please.

-Roy


	11. Roy, What's Wrong?

Roy, I just got your letter; what's wrong? You haven't been to work in four days. Riza's getting mad Roy. This isn't like you. Your NEVER miss work unless… Roy, are you hurt?! Did something happen?!

With worry,

Ed


	12. ROY!

Roy! Some things wrong. It's been two weeks; you haven't been to work or replied to my first letter. Its like you've died—Roy, you didn't. Roy, please tell me you're not dead! Roy! ROY!

Love,

Edward

p.s.: I love you…


	13. No Goodbye

Dear Mr. Edward Elric (Fullmetal),

I am here to inform you that Colonel Roy Mustang has passed on. He died of alcohol abuse. Sorry we couldn't get you the news sooner.

Sincerely,

King Bradley


	14. No

Roy…

I can't believe the Colonel Roy Mustang has moved on. No, this can't be. I loved him…

Did I just say that! Never mind. Roy I know your not dead. So, if you get this letter, please, please write back.

With all my love,

Ed

P.s.: don't really mean the love part…


	15. Heh Heh

Ed,

I have to make this quick because I have little time before they get back. I'm not exactly sure where I am or how I got here but do know that I might be in a warehouse or something. I guess it's a place to die out screaming—never mind that. Please don't worry. I'm the flame alchemist!

I love you too.

Roy

P.s.:

Hello Edward. Hope you like the little letter Roy wrote. He's not looking so good with all the blood and all. Anyway—oops; got to stop now it's time for Roy's "physical" treatment.


	16. Dear Riza

Riza, please tell Roy that I have gone away for the time being to "think" about things. Also tell him not to worry or come looking; I'll be back in a matter of days.

Tell him I love him.

-Edward Elric

p.s.: keep him safe, Riza


	17. HOW DARE YOU!

ED!!!!! I know what you did! I can't believe it! HOW DARE YOU go and try to take revenge—for me! I know you love me but…it's not to get hurt over. I'm going to come and see you. No ifs, ands or buts!

Hope you safe.

-Roy


	18. Very cute mustang

Thanks for coming to Resenbol, barging into Winry's house and telling EVERYBODY that you love ME! Anyway, I did think it was cute though. I think I even blushed. It's nice to be home, or in your home at least.

-Eddy


	19. Dear Mustang

Eddy? I like it. Anyway, since we live together you do know that we don't have to write to each other any more. But that's not the reason I wrote back. Well, first I was looking through old letters and guess what I found. The letter you gave me when you were 12 and you had a crush on me. So, here it is:

"Dear Roy,

I don't know how to say this so I wrote it, I love you. There I said it. And no, it isn't some silly child's game; I am truly, deeply in love with you.

You might think I'm a creep for loving another man but I don't care; as long as I can stay here in the military with you. This might not come true because the only way you could have received this letter is if I died. Heh, kind a scary, don't you think. Well, anyway, I love you, and see you soon.

Hello Good-bye,

Edward Elric"

The last part scared me. I don't know why you wrote the ending like that, but NEVER AGAIN say that you'll die!

-Roy


	20. Dear Elric

Roy, guess what I found in your underwear draw, other than the ducky underwear, a letter to me! Here, I'll show you:

"Dear Edward,

I received your letter from Alphonse the other day. You put some very touching feelings in there that I was kind of shocked to read. It scared me that you thought that I would ever let you die. Being my subordinate makes me responsible for your well being.

I guess what I'm really y trying to say is, well, I love you too. I never wanted to admit it but you always cached my eye when you walked by me. Your voice to me is like angels about to take me beyond this world. I think that's enough, your probably shocked to the bone.

With love,

Roy Mustang"

Roy—thanks. I loved the letter even though it was written along time ago.

I love you with all my heart and more.

-Ed


	21. Love

I love you too.

-Roy


End file.
